Content projection at a mobile terminal refers to that a user may play a video originally played on the mobile terminal on playing equipment such as a television through a multi-screen interactive projection protocol such as a Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) projection protocol and an AirPlay projection protocol or through a set-top box. Such content projection may break the limit that a screen of a mobile terminal is small and greatly improve the viewing experience of a user.
At present, projection at a mobile terminal is usually implemented as follows. A projection application in the mobile terminal acquires a playing address of a video, and sends the playing address through a projection protocol such as DLNA or AirPlay to a projection service which supports projection, the projection service usually running on playing equipment such as a television or a television box. The projection service of the playing equipment renders a playing picture on a screen through a player of the playing equipment after acquiring the address of the video. Since the projection protocol may usually support a control logic such as playing and pausing, the mobile terminal may keep communication with the service to control a playing process.